Many automobiles currently come equipped with air springs. These air springs are commonly used in automobiles to supplement the conventional shock absorbers. One form of conventional air spring includes an inflatable air sleeve of flexible air-tight material surrounding the shock absorber cylinder. The sleeve at each end has an air-tight seal with the cylinder.
The present invention relates to a tool which uniformly compresses a non-resilient metal ring to a smaller diameter. The air-tight seal between the cylinder and the air sleeve can be effected by the use of this tool. A non-resilient ring having an original diameter sufficient to be slipped over the end of the air sleeve which surrounds the cylinder is uniformly compressed to a smaller diameter by this tool to effectively clamp the air sleeve to the cylinder.
It is an object of this invention to produce a manually operable hand tool for uniformly compressing a non-resilient metal ring to a smaller diameter which is easily operated, simple in structure, and inexpensive to produce.